MY Take on Road Trip
by Alanna-Banana1987
Summary: I saw the Promo for the next episode "Road Trip" and I HATED it. This is my take on what I hope will happen at the part where Brian and Chloe are almost kissing. I LOVE Chalek.
1. Chapter 1

**I absolutely LOVE Chloe/Alek. I hated the promo for the next episode "Rode Trip" so here is my version of that so called **_**kiss**_** between Chloe and **_**Brian. **_**;)**

Chloe POV

He was leaning over me, right in my face.

I looked to his eyes, deep brown, but not the brown I wished for.

His hair, not blonde.

His lips, not _his_.

But, I had to do this, to protect _them_. I had to. So I leaned in to kiss him, resigning myself to the fact that he will die tonight. And just as I was about to make contact with him, his father, _Whitney, _comes out of nowhere and attacks me along with four other's of the Order, all dressed in black. I rear up and start to counter attack him. Block, punch, dodge, kick, sweep, spin, lash out at the other's, I pull all of Alek and Jasmine's lesson's to the front of my mind, wishing they were here, helping. Especially Alek, I can't help but think of when we were saving Vanessa, how well we worked together, in tandem. I am jolted out of my thoughts by a knife sweeping down the side of my face. My eyes squint, all of my Mai instincts coming out full force as I look into the face of Brian's father.

"So not cool old man," I hiss at him.

"You will be dead by the end of the night and I will be the one to take you ninth and final life, look into your eyes as the light fades away from them, satisfaction deep in my bones," he replies back to me, looking proud. I quickly attack the last of his men, knowing that there is more hiding in the shadows of this mansion. I sweep the room with my eyes, still in Mai mode; I come upon the figure of Brian, still on the stairs looking absolutely shocked. I continue to look at him as he stutters, trying to come up with something, all the while aware of Whitney still staring at me.

"What the… What's going on here? Dad why did you attack Chloe, what are you doing here?" Brian asked, still looking confused, my heart swelled slightly, but then Alek came to mind and the feelings that Brian was making me feel was double, quadrupled, growing until the feelings that Brian made me feel were all but gone. He was my first love, but Alek is my future, the one who will be there for me always, my true soul mate, my mind, heart, and soul said so, along with my Mai instincts that were screaming that he was _mine._

Brian looked back and forth between his father and me before settling on his father as he answered him.

"This is me killing off the most important Mai in all of history, she is the reason why your mother is dead, she is Mai and all Mai need to be killed off," he finished saying with a snap of his fingers. Almost like a signal. It was. Four men completely cloaked in black and VERY muscular came out of the shadow holding four figures and one by one they all pulled the sacks off their captive's head. Valentina, Jasmine, my Mom, _Alek_. I gasped quietly as I saw them, my eyes watered slightly. My eyes became bone dry after looking back to Mr. Rezza. I growled quietly, getting into his face.

"Why are they here, I am all alone in this mansion in the middle of NOWHERE and yet you still bring them! Why?" I ask, my voice going higher and then trailing off as I end my small speech quickly looking back at four of the most important people in my life, at least they don't have Paul or Amy I think to myself. I quickly scan over each of them, looking for injuries or anything.

Valentina looks alright, some bruises and her eyes have bags underneath them, but OK. Jasmine looks like she put up more of a fight, a shiner showing on her face, her eyes looks so hurt, so venerable. My Mom, she looks so scared, so confused, she has no idea about what is going on. My eyes lastly rest upon Alek, he looks the worst out of them all and my heart breaks to see his beautiful face marred but bruises and blood, one of his eyes swollen shut, I choke slightly on my tears as he looks into my eyes. They look blank, devoid of any emotion. I knew that I caused this, he loved me and I broke his heart. _It's for the better_ I tell myself, trying to convince myself so. As I continue to look into his eyes I can't bring myself to think such thing true.

I gasp as Mr. Rezza grabs me and holds me tight, what is use of these powers if they cannot fight off a human? He hugs me tighter to him, cutting off some of my air supply.

"You may have tried to cut off your bonds with them to try to make us think that you do not care, but you did not fool us, I am surprised that they were fooled with your act, even your Mate was so insecure not to believe in you. It's funny what love will do to you," he tells me in a matter-of-fact voice that got on my nerves. I look at my love one's and they all look so surprised, especially Alek. Brian starts talking again.

"What is a Mai, the Uniter, why do you say Alek is Chloe's Mate, she was about to kiss me," Brian yells at his father.

"You stupid boy, if she kissed you then you would die. It's a curse that the Mai have, they cannot have human relationships. Your precious Chloe was trying to kill you," Mr. Rezza sneers at his son. Brian looks appalled and looks to me for reassurance that I cannot give. I look away before I could see the disgust on his face. "These are the people that killed your mother Brian and they deserve to die before they kill others, join me." Whitney continues, staring down at his son, a malicious gleam on his face.

"I think I will," Brian states, anger clear in his face.

I guess this is the end.

**Or is it? Review if you want to read the second part of this story! Did you like my take? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this second part; it is fluffier and uses more animal and Mai instincts. I believe this will be a three-shot, but I am not sure. **

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, if I did, Chloe would have never made up with Brian at the end of "Responsible" and lived happily ever after with Alek.**

**Happy Reading :D**

Chloe's POV

You see, the thing is, is that I am not one to lay down waiting to die.

They brought in a chair and, unfortunately, tied me down before I could get away. Damn. I need to think of something. I scanned over the area, looking for a door, window, even a crawl space. It didn't seem that there was any escape except the door that was currently being blocked by pick scary looking men in black. Lovely. It seems that we, I, has to fight out of this situation. I looked over to the others to see if they were alright. They were all looking at me, hoping I had an idea on how t get out of this situation because I was the only one who wasn't held onto by a freakin' body builder.

I looked over at Brian and his father, they were talking in hushed tones, but thanks to my fan-fucking-tastic hearing I could hear them.

"The Uniter has eight lives left, we are going to kill her first and then move onto her loved ones. Do not think about it, just kill her, each last life she loses is more painful than the one before and I want her to feel pain. I want her loved one's to watch their precious Uniter, daughter, friend and love die." Whitney sneers.

I hear Alek and Jasmine struggle even further after hearing what Mr. Rezza said. I look over to them, seeing them look absolutely desperate and scared, for me. Valentina looked worried but held up her mask, only her eyes showed her fear. My poor Mom looked so confused and scared. I heard the sound of feet walk towards me and looked up to see Whitney a few feet away with Brian close to his right. I grimace at them and wait for them to start talking.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe are you ready to die, again and again?" Whitney says and smirks at me. I merely look away from him, choosing to ignore him and his childness. That is until he pulls my chin to face him and then slaps me so hard you could hear an audible smack echo across the room. Damn, that's going to leave a mark. I hear a snarl and look up to see Alek struggling even more, his eyes squinting, going into Mai mode. I look up at Mr. Rezza to see him smirking at me.

"When I talk to you, you look at me," he says to me condescendingly, he looks over at Alek and see's him struggling. "That boy really does love you, you must be his Mate," he sneers at me. He thinks something over and then smirks at me again, he really needs to stop doing that because it _really _annoying. "How about we make this more interesting, every time you disobey me your precious Mate get's another punch and/or slash with my lovely knife here." I look at him in horror feeling my own eyes go Mai, my instincts rising up in me, telling me this _man _has no right to threaten MY Mate and that he should die for even thinking of trying to hurt him. I struggle to get loose my animal side coming out, realizing the danger my Mate is in and struggling to do anything to save him. I snarl at him as he laughs at me attempts.

"Ah, love, so refreshing," Whitney sneers at me. Signaling something to someone, I realize what that signal is when I hear a scream, my animal side leaving me and then coming back full force when I realize what is going on.

_They are hurting MY MATE! _

I snarl again and try to get out of my binds.

"Ah, ah, ah, if you try to escape again your Mate gets another slashing," Whitney explains and smiles at me. I whimper and growl low in my throat, at war with myself. My Mai side wanting to rip and shred through all these people that dare to hurt my Mate, but my human side realizing that it would cause more trouble than help and tries to stay still and reign in my Mai side. I look at Alek and see the blood dripping down his beautiful face, his cheek covered in blood. I growl and look up at Whitney resigning myself to the chair of death as I am now calling it. He smiles down at me, attempting to look angelic. _Please_, I say to myself, _like that's going to happen_.

"Good kitty," he says to me in a degrading tone. I hear Brian laugh obnoxiously and I turn my head to glare at him. He stops laughing at one and I smirk in victory. I look back over at Alek to see him breathing deeply, looking at me. I look into his eyes, his emotions screaming out to me, even without my empathy. Desperation, fear, hurt, anger and deep love, for me. Oh Goddess Bastet, I hope we survive this.

"Let's get started now shall we," Mr. Rezza exclaims before coming up with a large butchers knife, where the hell did get that I think to myself, but all thoughts of such kind flee from my brain as I feel said knife pierce my stomach. Pain explodes into my system overtaking everything. I feel as if I am under water, hearing and seeing things from such point of view. Screaming, manic laughing, and one voice that stood out among all others.

Alek.

He was screaming my name and growling loudly. I hear a commotion and feel the knife being ripped from me. I hear a high pitch blood curling scream and after awhile I realize that scream is mine. I feel someone strip my binds from my body, freeing me from the chair of death. Someone is cradling me protectively into their chest. My brain can't seem to catch up but my body instinctively curls itself around this person. My ears do what my eyes can't and search out for something that can identify this person, my ears automatically find said persons heartbeat and I relax even further into the persons arms. The rhythmic tone relaxes me. I know this heartbeat and could probably pick it out if we were standing on a crowded street in downtown San Francisco. Alek.

I slowly start to hear what he is saying to me, but it's like a bad service radio.

"Chloe….love. Can….hear…me. Please…..don't….. Please…..die. I need you my Mate, Chloe," Alek seems to whisper to me, but I think he is actually screaming the words. I painfully open my eyes, looking into his eyes. A beautiful chocolate brown, swirling with love. I snuggle down deeper into his chest and moan as he shifts, the slightest pain ripping through my entire being. "Chloe you can't fall asleep, please, don't die, please."

"I will still have seven lives left, Alek. I don't think I this eighth one is going to last long," I whisper to him slowly. I fade away into darkness, listening to his cries and pleas, wishing I could help, but knowing I cannot. I hear a roar of pain as I am finally consumed by darkness.

**What do you think? Too sappy? Not enough drama? Does it suck? There will be a fight scene in the next chapter! So review if you want to read it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, there will be one more.**

**Happy Reading**

**I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King (If I did then Alek and Chloe would have gotten together, together at the end of "Responsible")**

Chloe's POV

Then there was light. A loud roar that shook my bones and yet made me feel so protected and safe.

Alek.

My Mate was in pain. That thought was enough to make me shoot up from my position in his arms. I gasped for air, taking in deep breaths and looking at the world around me. What I saw was oh so surprising.

One of the black cloaked body builder's was lying on the floor with blood pooled around him. Mr. Rezza is moaning on the floor, seeming as though he just woke up and Brian is off to the side looking like he just peed his pant. _He probably did_, my lovely thoughts sneered. I looked back over to the body builder's to see Valentina, Jasmine and my Mom looking sad, angry, surprised and slightly frightened. I finally looked up at Alek to see him looking absolutely ferocious and in pain, he then looks down at me and smiles a smile that was like the sun shining on a new day (oh, yeah, I'm poetic).

"Chloe," Alek whispers to me. "You're okay."

"I'm alive and I got seven more lives to live, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I speak to him. His face goes dark and his eyes squint as he goes slightly into Mai mode. He growls quietly while looking at Mr. Rezza who is getting up slowly. I stoke his cheek slightly and he nuzzles into my hand, his body shaking slightly and a grumbling noise starts in the back of his throat. I smirk at him and ask,

"Did you just purr?" He blushes oh so slightly and mumbles 'No' into my hand. I laugh quietly at his answer before grinning at him. I hear a grunt as Whitney get's up slowly. Alek quickly drags me to my feet and moves in front of me and growls at Mr. Rezza.

"Oh how sweet," Whitney sneers at us. "The two loves cats are reunited."

I quickly tap Alek on his shoulder and he looks at me slightly while keeping his eyes on out surroundings looking for potential danger. I whisper in his ear,

"Freight boat." He looks slightly confused before a look of recognition crosses his face just before Mr. Rezza yells,

"Attack!"

Alek grabs my arms and twirls me around, my feet flying and knocking into the first black cloaked man throwing him across the room. Alek pulls me back in and I balance him as he side-kicks the next man, knocking him out. He then flips me around and my right foot front-kicks a man in the throat probably damaging his air ways. We part for a second only to come back together seconds later grabbing hands and kicking out at the men coming towards us. Soon, they were all down and only the three body builders, Mr. Rezza and Brian were left looking at us gob-smack, definitely not knowing we could do what we did.

Alek and I looked at each other and we jolted forward grabbing onto Whitney holding onto him tight, Alek looked at me and I nodded, seeming to know exactly what he was thinking. I quickly patted down Whitney's body checking for any dangerous weapons. Finding none I nodded to Alek and he tied Mr. Rezza to the chair of death. Brian was standing still as a statue looking at me in disgust, but I did not really care at this point. Whitney killed me and he was going to pay.

I looked over to the others to see how they were holding up and they were looking alright but I wanted to get them out of their binds. I ran over behind Jasmine's body builder for he seemed the largest and I dug my claws into his back, killing him instantly. He dropped Jasmine and she clawed out of her binds going over to get her mom free while I freed my Mom. I fought off the body builders lame attempts at hurting me and I quickly killed him and freed my Mom. She hugged me tight and was slightly hysterical. I gently freed her arms from my shoulders. I gave her a smile and quickly went over to check on Valentina and Jasmine before rushing back over to my Mate.

He was glaring at Whitney, so threateningly that I could see fear in Whitney's eyes. I wrapped my arms around Alek and he relaxed slightly throwing his arm around my shoulder protectively, bringing me into his side even more. I felt more than saw Valentina and Jasmine come over with my Mom standing in between them. I turned to Valentina.

"What should we do with them," I ask her quietly glancing over at Whitney and Brian every few seconds.

"Should we kill him now or should we let the suspense rise?" Valentina smirks slightly and we all look at her in surprise.

"I think we should just kill him now," Alek growls while stroking my hair.

**What should they do with him? What about Brian? Is it crappy? Did I write enough?**

**Did you watch the Season Finale? What a surprise although I am not sad to see Brian go, but Valentina and Jasmine? Why? Do you think they will kill off Momma Meredith?** **What about Chloe and Alek?**

**Please Read and Review**


End file.
